


Unrequinted love

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequinted love

Why did I have to fall for someone like him someone who already had a girlfriend and saw nothing but her. Someone who was so perfect that he was manly but yet so angelic. Someone who was perfect in every single way and the most painful thing, someone who was straight.

" Ashley", he called my name after me, "where are you going we need to talk, Ashley stop." 

His hands grabbed my shoulders making it hard for me to move under his grasp, he turned my body around making me surrender under his deep blue gaze.

" Ashley why did you run away, were friends right? you can tell me anything" 

It was hard for me to lie to Andy but I had to if he found out that I had feelings for him our relationship might change. He might not want to see me anymore, I couldn't have that he meant far too much to me to let him go.

" Andy I..."

Suddenly his eyes hardened and he pressed his lips tightly together.

" You like her don't you."

" Andy what are you talking about. " He looked mad, in all the years that I have known him I had never seen him like this. I was scared.

" Juliet, who else would I be talking about I know the truth, Ashley I know that you like her."

"Andy," I began my voice shacking as his eyes bore into mine, "you're misunderstanding me, I don't like Juliet the way you do."

To be honest I didn't like her at all, she knew about my feelings for Andy but would act extra flirty and clingy whenever I was around, I thought to myself, I considered telling Andy this fact but I doubted his anger would subside upon knowing the truth and besides if I told him that he would know how I felt about him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ASHLEY", He said raising his voice.

I began backing towards the wall , his sudden outburst frightening me.

"I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER AND I DON'T LIKE IT. I THOUGHT ABOUT ASKING YOU ABOUT IT AND HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT IT BUT YOURE MAKING IT HARD", he continued.

I began sinking further down the wall, his words affecting me badly. Why couldn't he see how I felt about him how much I loved him.

"Andy stop", I said whilst holding back the tears which threatened to spill down my face.

"WHY SHOULD I, MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BACK WHILST YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME", he roared at me.

stood up a little bit of courage filling my body: " SHUT THE FUCK UP ANDY DON'T GO MAKING ASSUMPTIONS WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL".

He stood looking at me, his blue eyes opened wide surprised by my sudden courageous outburst

"Andy I love you", I said quietly.

For a brief second I scanned his eyes for a reaction, anger, sorrow, joy, I just needed something that wuld give me a clue as to what he was feeling.

Nothing, his eyes were blank and his face was expressionless.

I tried to sink further down, tears erupted from my eyes. I wish I had never said anything, I wish this is just another dream, I wish he had never met Juliet, but most of all I wish he loved me.


End file.
